Finding Family in the Volturi
by Emzybear
Summary: Vanessa is found by Didyme she never died or was killed she was always alive. in the forest next to her parents drained body. Didyme took her back to the castle and takes her in as her mom and Marcus as her dad. She finds out her soulmate is Alec.
1. Vanessa and new mom and dad

**Finding Family in the Volturi**

**Ch.1 Vanessa and New mom and dad**

Vanessa POV (she's only Four):

I woke up in the forest. I looked around and saw momma and daddy on the bround. I crawled to them and instantly knew something was wrong. So I did what I normally do I started crying loudly hoping someone would hear. just then I heard a rustling of leaves and turned and saw a woman with red eyes and black hair. Her eyes sweeped around the before they landed on me. She appeared right in front of me and picked me up and ran. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in her cold arms.

I woke up in a nice soft bed and the room was huge. It was painted to look like woods. I started crying immediately. Th door slammed open and a bunch of people ran in and struck a pose. It was so funny I just had to giggle. I looked at the black haired woman from the woods. I reached out to her with my arms.

"Momma." I said holping she gets the hint. She appeared in front of me and picked me up. Then spun me around REALLY fast. I started to feel really sick.

"Um Didyme, you might not want to spin her that fast." Said a man with black hair falling into his eyes. He looked like my daddy. Momma **(shes gonna start calling Didyme Mommy from now on)** stopped spinning but it was too late I puked on her dress.

"Marcus come hold her while I go clean myself up." Momma said holding me out to the man with black hair falling in his eyes.

"Dadda." I said pointing at the man**(shes gonna call Marcus daddy now**). He put me on his hip cooing at me. I looked around the room.

"Whats your name honey?" Daddy asked.

"Vanessa but I hate it so I go by Nessa, Nessie, or Nes." I said in my cute baby voice.

"You are very cute Nessie."Daddy said.

"I wove yoy dadda." I said smiling at him.

" I love you too little Nessie."

"Dadda who day?" I asked looking around the room.

"Nessie this is Heidi, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. They are gonna be your new friends and you cant leave the room without one of them." Daddy told me.

" Me want Awec." I pointed to Alec. Alec appeared in front of me and sat on my big bed and put me on his lap.

"Hello Princess Nessa."Alec said to me. I blushed and giggled.

" Hewo Awec." I said blushing. He chuckled. I smiled at him shyly.


	2. Playtime with the Guard

**Finding Family in the Volturi**

**Ch.1 Playtime with the the Guard**

**Vanessa POV:**

How come everyone is so tall? Hmm, I wonder if Ill be that tall. I shrugged. I jumped off Alecs lap and grabbed Janes hand.

"Come on Janey!" I yelled pulling her to my large closet. I looked around it in awe. I loved it. I squealed clapping my hands together.

"Fewix, Demetwi, Awec!" I yelled. They all ran in.

" Yes princess." Felix asked. I giggled. Alec growled. We all turned to look at him. He shrugged.

"I wanna play teaparty and you gonna pway too." I said smiling smugly at them. They looked embarrassed and slightly afraid. I chuckled evily. They looked even more frightning. I giggled at their faces.

I sat them at a table and started passing out teacups and plates. Momma brought cookies while smiling at the others evilly. I placed cookies on their plates. And poured them some tea.

"Oh Janey pwease do eat your cookie. Youre wooking skinny." I said drinking my tea. Jane took a drink of tea and made a face.

"Oh yeah Alec eat your cookie." Janey said looking at Alec. Alec took a bite and somehow looked a little paler than usual. I shrugged and thought nothing of it.

"Demi, Fewix, pwease eat your cookie." I told my big brothers. They shook thier heads. I gave them my puppydog face. They started eating their cookies with their faces scrunched up. I smiled and ate my cookies happily.

I got tired then and got up and walked to my bed but it was taller than I was.

"Awec!" I yelled hoping he would hear me and put me on my bed. He ran in and saw me and smiled. I pointed to my bed. He appeared in front of me and picked me up and placed me on my bed and covered me up and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet Dreams Angel." He told me turning to leave. I grabbed his hand.

"Pwease stay." I asked pouting. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay Angel." He replied.


End file.
